Seeing You Again
by YoungBek
Summary: All Jack wanted for billions of years was to see Ianto again. Now, when 21st century Jack gets sick with a much newer virus, he gets his chance. Janto. Contains 10th Doctor
1. Jack's skin, and The Plot, Thickens

Ianto woke as he did almost every morning these days. He was lying in Jack's bunker, legs entangled with his captain's. He was still wearing his dress shirt from the previous day, which Jack was tightly clinging to. He was confused for a moment by his state of dress, being that he was actually dressed today before he remembered the events of the night before.

He had gone up to Jack's office after Gwen, Tosh, and Owen had gone home for the night, just as he always did, only to find the immortal feeling sick. This worried Ianto beyond belief, but Jack didn't seem to care. Jack still invited Ianto to stay, much to the young man's surprise. Sure, they had gone on a few dates, and Ianto stayed over at The Hub half his nights, but every night he did stay, there was always sex involved.

He smiled at how close they had gotten, while still afraid of how it would eventually turn out. The archivist wasn't stupid; he knew he would die young. He worked for Torchwood, where the life expectancy was under 30, and he was reaching his 26th birthday soon. So, when he died, sometime in the next four years, Jack would be left where he always would. Alone. It's not like it would matter much in the long run. Jack had cared for people much more than he ever cared for Ianto. Give him five years, and he wouldn't even remember his name.

He tried to stretch the sleep away but found that he was held tightly in place by Jack's unyielding grip. Ianto grabbed his hands to try and break himself free. He started at how cold his captain was, and finally looked down at him. His face and hands were grey, with some darker flecks mixed in. He looked like the granite sculpture that his face always seemed to depict. He tried to rouse him awake, finally getting his attention, he woke like nothing was different, until he saw the look of concern on his face. He sat up, looked down and then back at Ianto, a clear look of confusion at seeing his discoloured chest.

"Call Owen" He said, calmer than he felt.

Ten minutes later Owen was in The Hub, half grumbling about being called into work early, half in medic mode. Every few minutes he would scan Jack, read the results, and curse to himself. He had no idea what he was working with, even Jack hadn't come into contact with this. Even with all the confusion over what he had, there was something much more nerve wracking about the whole situation. Why wasn't he just healing? Jack didn't get sick. Jack hardly got injured.

Finally Owen gave up and went to sulk in a corner, leaving Jack to sulk on the med bay examination table. After a few minutes in silence Jack noticed something that chilled his bones. He was slowing down. Every move he made felt like he was wading in pudding. He spun to face Ianto in slow motion.

"Call The Doctor" Ianto turned to call for Owen, before Jack rolled his eyes. "Not Owen, my Doctor."

"Do we even have his number? Does he even have a number? How does one call a time traveling alien?!" Ianto was beginning to panic. Jack pulled out his own mobile and rang the number Martha had given him a few weeks previously. The Doctor answered after a couple of rings, clearly confused.

"Doc, you need to get over here." Jack said, a bit out of breath due to his panic.

"Jack? Where are you what's going on? I was just organizing the TARDIS library." Ianto barely hear over the phone.

"Yeah, as important as that is, Doc, I'm in a bit of trouble." Jack responded, not bothering to hide his sass. The Doctor audibly sighed on the other end of the mobile. "Doctor, I'm sick. I haven't been sick since I last saw Rose."

"I'll be right there." The Doctor said darkly, finally understanding the weight of the situation. A few seconds later a mechanical wheezing filled The Hub and a blue box appeared out of thin air, causing Owen to jump out of his seat and fall into the shallow pool at the base of the sculpture based above them. He and Ianto looked at Jack in bewilderment as Jack smiled slightly. Clearly this wasn't the first time something like this had happened to him.

The door opened with a creak and out popped a man that Ianto recognized from the CCTV footage of Canary Wharf. The Doctor. Jack had spoken of him briefly after he came back from when he was missing. He never went farther than saying who he was. Nothing on where he was from, or any of the places Jack went with him. The Doctor walked out looking around The Hub with wonder, like he had never seen anything like it before. Ianto wondered just how unique their base was against the whole of time and space. After about a millisecond he decided that his wonder was based on someone as amazing as Jack lived in somewhere that was once described as "sewer chic". He was suddenly self conscious about his work place, until Myfanwy flew past, gathering The Doctor's full attention.

"You've got a pterodactyl?!" He yelled ,smiling widely, looking between the three men he had materialized between.

"Pteranodon, actually." Ianto grinned to himself. He loved saying that. The Doctor looked a bit disgruntled before impressed. He hated being corrected, but honestly how many people could do that? Let alone on 21st century earth. His eyes eventually made their way to Jack, and he drew in a large breath in surprise as to what he found there.

"Petrifold Regression." He said, barely audible. He cleared his throat, and continued a bit louder. "You have Petrifold Regression, Jack. It shouldn't exist for another four billion years." Ianto's eyes widened as he looked at Jack. How was he supposed to be treated?

"And why is it affecting me?" Jack asked, solemn.

"Because it doesn't kill you. Because... it turns you to stone. You'll be a statue in two days, unless you get treatment." Ianto felt like there was definitely something in his throat. Two days, with no treatment for four billion years? No. Jack was supposed to stay. He was supposed to be around until Ianto died. Ianto was supposed to leave him, not the other way around. As fast as it would take Jack to get over him, he would never get over his perfect, dashing captain. If Jack died now... part of Ianto was sure to follow.

The Doctor saw the look on Ianto was giving him and his face melted with empathy. Empathy and pity, Ianto realized bitterly. The Doctor noticed how Ianto felt about Jack. More than he noticed himself. Certainly more than Jack noticed. The Doctor deflated and gave in, doing something he knew he shouldn't do, for so many reasons.

"We should get going." He said, giving Jack a start. " I'd say you only have about a day left, and it's difficult getting the date right. I've really got to be exact with this one." No one moved "Well? Get up, lets get going! Ianto, was it? You should probably come, too. You've been exposed as well."

Ianto didn't remember telling him his name, but helped the man up the med bay stairs and into the box, not looking up until he was halfway in. Jack held onto the rail by the walkway as Ianto's grip relaxed. His mouth gaped open and he turned around to walk back to make sure he saw the outside right. His path was blocked by The Doctor who had a knowing smile but didn't get out of his way.

"No time for that, Ianto Jones. Got to get a move on!" He ran past them and spun Ianto around in the process.

"It's..." Started Ianto

"Bigger on the inside" The Doctor and Jack finished for him. Ianto lightly nodded still staring at the console that The Doctor was currently toying with. The room jolted to the side and shook violently knocking Ianto to the floor immediately followed by Jack, right on top of him. Ianto flushed as Jack slowly grinned.

" Oh, Come on!" The Doctor called out just as Jack kissed Ianto. "We're in a bit of a hurry!" Jack reluctantly got up and and helped up Ianto, who was nudged toward the door.

Ianto couldn't believe his eyes. The room was large and white and clean. There were people of different shape and sizes. Species he had never seen in Cardiff. Must be too good to just fall through the rift. It was amazing.

"New Earth, the year five billion and seventeen. The cure will have been lost for another hundred years in five billion twenty three. After I show up anyway."

"Sorry, did you say New Earth?" Ianto said.

"Yup" The doctor supplied, popping the p sound. " The year five billion, the earth expands and your Earth is burned up, the humans scattered amongst the stars get nostalgic and find this place. Here they are. Thriving" He finished grin taking up more than half his face.

Ianto knew that look. Jack got it all the time. It was his humanity look. A look he got when he realized how amazing the human race was. Ianto never got it, but apparently The Doctor did. Maybe it took seeing all this. Humans living billions of years into the future. Humans growing and thriving and having a place in the stars with the Weevils and Hoix. And so much more. So much better. Just in this room alone he saw so many things. A humanoid with tentacles coming out of it's face and a white orb attached to the front of it's shirt. A man with the face of a rhino. Little tiny white creatures that looked like marshmallows. Ianto smiled with wonder. And he thought he knew everything.

In his staring he hadn't noticed The Doctor walk away, followed slowly by Jack, to the front desk. The woman behind the desk looked up at them and started at Jack, immediately ushering a wheelchair forward to take him into a ward. Ianto also marveled at her. A cat. A big cat. He could get used to the future. Once again he had to be called for by The Doctor who had gotten into a lift. He hurried to catch up just as the doors closed. Just as they did, however, a woman spoke from the speakers and a shower started overhead The Doctor whooped in enjoyment which Jack joined in with as Ianto yelled in surprise and shivered. The water soon stopped and air blasted at them from all sides.

They finally got to their ward and got a cot by the door. Ianto looked around and noticed The Doctor had gone. He was outside the glass doors, speaking to one of the cats. He looked like he was outraged, shouting something about getting into another room, how the consequences were dire. Ianto rose his eyebrows. There was nothing wrong with being in here it was quiet. Quiet enough for Jack to sleep. He didn't do that much.

It was so quiet in fact, the only thing he heard was a small voice in the back of his head. The thing that startled him, was, it wasn't his own. The voice was tiny, and breathless, in disbelief. It said just two words, with a reverence that Ianto would never use when saying what the voice said.

"Ianto Jones"


	2. Not Always

"Ianto Jones" The voice said again. No, that was definitely not Ianto's voice. He slowly got up from his chair and looked around the room. There were only about two others in their ward, and they were either unconscious or asleep, he couldn't tell. He glanced back at Jack, who was still sleeping soundly. He looked like a work of art. Of course, he always did. He kissed Jack on the forehead and walked to the middle of the room to get a better look around. At the far end of the room there was a large rather cylinder, partially covered by a curtain. Ianto began to walk towards it until he could see it completely.

"Ianto Jones" The creature in the cylinder said, without moving his lips. Its eyes wide like he was surprised to fine him there. Ianto gaped back at the creature. It was a large head, probably as big as Ianto's whole body. It was a deep tan, and had big tendrils coming off of it like hair. Ianto had seen a lot in his days with Torchwood but this, well made him uncomfortable actually. He could sense the creature in his mind, probing it and wandering, soaking up everything that was in there. It was a bit invasive, and rude, Ianto thought. Instantly the creature stopped.

"Sorry." It spoke straight into Ianto's head, causing him to smirk a little. A five foot head with manners. Alright, now he had seen everything. The head laughed lightly.

"So, may I ask how you know me?" Ianto inquired "Well, besides everything you just learned poking around in there."

"Ah, it'd be best if you didn't ask." The head replied, with a familiar lopsided grin. Ianto just couldn't place where he had seen such a smile. "I've waited a long time to speak to you, Ianto." Ianto raised his eyebrow. "I've missed that most of all." His eyebrow shot down as he was made aware of it.

He hated not knowing something. This was one of the biggest mysteries of his life. How could he know him? How does someone forget a giant alien head? Maybe he was being stalked. But how does a giant alien head hide from him. He chuckled at the image that appeared in his head. The cylinder he was housed in with tiny rickety wheels attached, hiding behind a small broken down tree. He felt him in the back of his head laughing lightly. It tickled pleasantly.

"I always wondered why you would smile to yourself like that. We would all be talking about something serious, and there goes Ianto, laughing at his own jokes." Wait a second.

"But how do you know that? How could you know me? I was born four billion, nine hundred ninety nine million, nine hundred ninety eight thousand and thirty four years ago."

"You knew that?" The head asked incredulously.

"I know everything. Well I guess this proves that wrong. Never didn't know something before." Well, He guessed that wasn't true either. He didn't know how Jack felt about him. He knew he cared. Probably. Maybe he was just a stupid part time shag. Why the hell did he have to fall in love with someone immortal?

"You love him?" The head butted in again. His voice, if you could call it that, was once again quiet in reverence. Ianto also noticed a tinge of sadness in it.

"Stop that." Ianto said barely audible, not that that mattered. It would just read it from his head once again.

"I'm sorry, I want to know what you're thinking. You never tell me."

"I've never met you!" Ianto almost shouted, until he heard Jack stir behind him. He brushed off his suit, gaining his composure. His day was stressful enough without this thing crawling around in his head and stalking him. He just wanted Jack to be okay. He just wanted to go home.

They sat in silence for a short period of time. Ianto was still trying to make sense of it and it was still soaking in the sight of Ianto. Ianto was reeling trying to come up with something to say. He had always been an awkward person, he learned not to pay attention to that. Somehow, though, this was worse. Awkward moment in the year five billion and seventeen with a giant head in a jar. He really needed to write that book.

"You never said. Do you love him?" Ianto was uncomfortable with the question. As much as the head knew Ianto, he didn't know the head at all. Why should he tell him? Obliviously the head heard the question. "Because you've got nothing to lose. You say you don't know me, so why does it matter if I know?" Ianto considered him for a moment. That was true. It's not like he would go to the twenty first century to tell his family and his team. It's not like he would tell Jack.

"Of course". He sighed and took a deep breath to prepare himself. This was the first time he said it out loud. "He's the most incredible person I've ever met. The most important person in all of space and time. It doesn't even matter. Loving him. It doesn't matter. I don't matter. I'll die and he'll go on forever. I'm nothing."

"That's not true, Ianto Jones. You never will just be a blip in time, Ianto Jones. Not for.." The head paused in what he was saying for a millisecond. "him" Ianto's knees nearly gave out below him at these words. He had heard those exact words, with the exact inflection. Of course it was him. He choked back tears.

"Jack?" He whispered. "How? You…you're.." I could barely form a coherent thought.

"A giant head?" He finished for him. "It's a long story. I've lived so long Ianto. I'm so tired." Ianto choked back tears. He should be feeling something other than shock. Other than the sadness he could feel bubbling up in his chest for his captain. Five billion years. Five billion years and he was still here, hooked up to tubes and in a smoke filled jar. Sick and sad and still not able to die.

"And alone." Jack added. The tears that were welling in Ianto's eyes spilled over. "I've had lovers and friends. I see The Doctor every once and a while. Sometimes he knows who I am, on good days. They all leave though." He felt a twinge in him of jealousy, but shoved it back. Hopefully Jack hadn't heard that. The old man smiled a melancholy smile.

"Didn't think you were the jealous type, Ianto Jones. Never seemed to mind when we were together, so many years ago."

"Most of the time I ignore it. It's not like you were with them. You're with me. For now. Or at least I think you are." He added as a grim joke. He could feel a stoke through he mind, gentle and calming, an apology.

"I do love you, Ianto. He just hasn't realized how much yet. It's the most stupid decision I ever made. I never took someone for granted as much as you."

"You've been saying my name a lot. Did you notice?"

"It's been five billion years since I had someone to say it to. Someone who would listen. Even when it was just Gwen and I. I couldn't say your name. I couldn't bring myself to."

"Just you and Gwen?" The jealousy was back. Again he felt the gentle wave.

"And Rhys. Their little girl, Anwen." He clarified. A relief that had nothing to do with the calming strokes pulled over Ianto. Again he was embarrassed at how possessive he was over a man he could never keep. Especially when he could read everything he was thinking.

Ianto was getting tired. He sat on the ground in front of the jar and leant his forehead against it, eyes closed. He let the cooling feeling of the glass wash over him. He felt the smooth invisible had run through his hair. The loving strokes across his head. Some part of him knew Jack himself couldn't feel it. He was doing it all for Ianto's comfort. Ianto kissed the glass separating the two of them. It felt a bit ridiculous, but the sigh that came from Jack made it worth it.

"I remember… I used to hold you at night. Sometimes you would kiss my shoulder. Any part of me you could reach without moving out of my arms." Jack said.

"In the morning your arm would be asleep." Ianto added, some laugh in his voice. "I would feel guilty and try to stay off it the next night. You wouldn't let me. You said it wouldn't kill you, not having feeling in your arm." He actually laughed this time. Jack joined.

"We'd tell the others we were going Weevil hunting and go to dinner or a movie"

"What about that one time, when a Weevil attacked us when we were eating dinner on a terrace. We had to call for back up and everyone was so surprised when we were actually Weevil hunting."

"Until we got our check."

"Then Owen started in on the jokes." They laughed together at the memory. "You'd pair us together on missions. Just so we could talk on the way there."

"No I didn't" Ianto raised an eyebrow. "I did it so I could make sure you were safe. If I didn't I would worry the entire time. Then I would be the one to get you into trouble."

"You always got me out of it though."

"Not always." Ianto could barely register what he had said. He picked his head up and looked into Jack's old sad eyes. They weren't the piercing blue that he secretly watched during every briefing. They weren't as bright either. The light had slowly faded with each century. Now they were filled with tears and a guilt Ianto didn't understand.

"It's not your fault, Jack." Ianto assumed what he was upset about. At one time or another Jack couldn't protect Ianto. It would happen to all of them. It was Torchwood. "I asked to be let in. Forced myself in actually. I knew what I was getting into." Jack just gave him a fake tear filled smile. Ianto was comforting him on his own death.

"You trusted me to protect you."

"I always will, sir." Ianto replied stubbornly. "Every day I'll wake up at your side, and I'll fight at it. I'll be there and I will trust you until the day I die."

"I know you will." Ianto saw the next sentence die in Jack's head. He could infer what he was about to say. He was going to tell him he wished he wouldn't. He saw the look on Jack's face that told him he was right. That Jack wished he would have stayed away. Never joined up after Canary Wharf, never loved him. It was safer.

He refused to agree. No matter how much life in Torchwood hurt, no matter how much death he saw, he would never regret a single moment with his captain. Not even his own death would sway him. There would be no point in living without Captain Jack Harkness.

"There was no point in living without Ianto Jones" Jack said, quiet as he could muster. Ianto kissed the glass again and went back to his previous position.

He fell asleep there against the jar, Jack singing love songs in his head. He dreamed of Jack, normal and with a body, saying the things he had just told Ianto. He dreamed they were back in The Hub, fighting together for the safety of Cardiff. He dreamed they could stay that way forever. Jack listened and watched it all crying as silently as he could, so he wouldn't wake him.

Hours later Ianto woke bitterly from his pleasant dreams. He spun a bit to see the person that had woken him. Or should he have said cat? She was dressed as a nun and had a tender hand on his shoulder. He quickly got up from the floor and brushed himself off. He gave a meek look at the older Jack and a concerned glance at the younger one. He didn't mean to spend so much time away from him. He looked much better, most of his colour was back and he was awake. With a laugh he noticed he was having one of the cat nuns feed him his soup, even though he had perfect use of his arms. He felt the laugh in his head again, and turned to the Jack in the jar. He jerked his head a bit to Ianto's Jack, telling him to go talk to him.

Ianto walked slowly over to Jack, hoping he didn't look like he had been crying all night. Jack noticed him walking over and his eyes lit up, he gave Ianto his dashing toothy grin. Ianto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He was the same Jack. How could he be the same Jack after all that happened the night before?

"Where were you? I would've liked some company." He sounded a bit worried about him, but hiding it well.

"Oh just listening to some old stories. Ended up falling asleep." Ianto said as vague as he could muster without shouting the entire contents of the night before at his lover. He stretched a bit and watched both Jacks watch him. He laughed.

"Were they any good?" Jack asked, confused as to what was funny.

"They were incredible. Best that were ever told."

"I bet. Imagine the stories in this place. If walls could talk, huh?...It wasn't the walls telling the stories, was it?" Ianto chuckled.

"No. It was a very old friend." Jack raised an eyebrow before he spoke again.

"I hope he didn't say anything embarrassing. Where is The Doctor, anyway?" Ianto wasn't about to correct him. Come to think of it, where was the Time Lord? They were due to leave soon.

As if by magic The Doctor burst through the double glass doors just as they were thinking it. He looked stressed out of his mind, his hair sticking up even more than it usually did. At least Ianto knew why the situation was dire at this point. Had that really only been the previous day? The Doctor calmed down as he saw the men sitting together, having not moved from their spots. As far as he knew.

"Already done with the paper work, off we pop!" He yelled and tried hustling them out the door. He was anxious to get these two home and out of paradox's way. Just as they were nearly out the door he saw Ianto glace to the back of the room.

"I love you, Ianto Jones." The cylinder in the back of the room said to him as he was ushered out.

"I love you too, sir." Ianto thought back to him, as hard as he could. He only hoped he was listening. The Doctor paused in his pushing. Ianto looked at his face, frozen in shock. Oh no, he had seen him look back. The Doctor and Ianto made brief eye contact. After a few seconds the Doctor spoke.

"I'll just be there in a moment. Off to the TARDIS!" Jack huffed out a sigh. The Doctor must do that a lot as well. "Go on!" Both men walked off to the TARDIS while The Doctor went to the back of the room to speak with his old friend.


	3. Old Friends, and New Ones

The Doctor walked slowly to the back of the room. His face was friendly enough, but someone who knew him well enough would notice a hint of Oncoming Storm hidden beneath it. And The Face of Boe knew The Doctor. He was sure to notice that he was a little upset.

"So I take it you know me this time." Boe asked, humor coating his voice. The Doctor let his good natured smile show slightly as he replied.

"Hello, Jack."

"I suppose I deserve a slap on the wrist for today. So to speak." He chuckled at his joke. The Doctor stood shifting side to side awkwardly. The immortal always had a comment on his body, even when he didn't have one. His chuckling turned to outright laughing. "How am I to help it? It was a pretty fantastic body."

"I suppose" The Doctor said. Boe raised his eyebrows. Was The Doctor really admitting he was attractive? The Doctor noticed the inquisitive look he was getting. He turned beet red as he realized what he was implying. "I meant… I mean… The slap to the wrist, not the…yeah" The Doctor stammered.

The Face of Boe's grin widened. He never changed, did he? Course, he did change. When he first met his dear Doctor, he flirted back. Back in the good old days with his Doctor, and Rose. Oh, Rose. Rose Tyler. He still remembered the last time he saw her. It was seventeen years ago, though it seemed like shorter. Once he hit a million years all the rest seemed to run together. It was on Platform One, back when they were still using apple as a year. It had taken a lot of will power to not tell her exactly who he was going to be to her and The Doctor. It had taken more will power than he had left now, especially when he had seen Ianto.

"Could you have resisted?" The Doctor let out a deep sigh. He had stormed over here with every intent to scold him, but how could he when he knew just how much pain he was in. The Doctor had only spent a year without the one he loved; Boe was going on five billion. He would have spoken to Rose without a second thought. Especially now, with how lonely he felt after Martha left.

"Has it gotten any easier" The Doctor asked, hopeful that it had. "Losing people you care about, does it ever stop hurting?"

"Never." He answered honestly. The Doctor crossed his arms bitterly and pouted. "But, I think it may be better that way sometimes. If it hurts, you know you still care. I know that isn't any consolation. It wouldn't be for me either, all those years ago."

"And it is now?"

"Yes, I think so. Before, I was so bitter. I hated you Doctor. You didn't save him."

"I'm sorry Jack." Both men jumped a small amount when The Doctor called him Jack. He hadn't done that since he had lost his body. Both knew The Face of Boe and Jack were separate in his mind, even if they were the same person.

"I know. I've had a long time to think about it. I figured the only reason you didn't help us was that it was a fixed point. I remember that entire time, I was just waiting to hear the TARDIS. I just knew you were going to save them. Then you didn't."

"You did." The Doctor said, hoping to bring a little cheer into him. Seeing as the world hadn't imploded, Jack had managed to do it without him. He saved everyone in the world. All the children of Earth, that was something even The Doctor couldn't do. He couldn't save the children of Galifrey.

"All except one" Jack added, solemnly. The Doctor quirked an eyebrow in confusion. "My grandson. Steven. I had to sacrifice him to save the rest." A weight fell into The Doctor's stomach as he heard this. He knew what that felt like as well. "I lost everything that day. And I lived on. It's what we humans do." He finished with a tiny sad laugh. The amount of times he heard that phrase out of both his and The Doctor's mouth was astounding.

"My resilient Captain Jack Harkness" The Doctor said proudly.

"Oh, so I'm yours now?" The Face of Boe remarked, switching back to his previous playful demeanor.

"Well." The Doctor began. "Not mine, but definitely parts of you."

"Ooh, I hope it's the parts I'm thinking of." He teased. The Doctor sputtered once again. "This regeneration, so opposed to… dancing" He added with a grin. The Doctor looked shocked.

"And a different one isn't?!" The Doctor shouted. Please tell him he didn't _dance_ with Captain Jack Harkness. "Jack?!"

"Spoilers." Was all he said in reply. "Don't worry. You never sink so low as to _dance_ with me. Though you could stand to change that." There was The Oncoming Storm again, present on his face. "Come to think of it, you don't use that term yet, do you?"

"What term?" The Doctor asked.

"Guess not, how old are you Doc? What was my last adventure with you, before this one, of course?"

"We just defeated The Master. I really am the last of my kind now." Doctor added a bittersweet smile to hide the pain he felt for both enemy and friend. He tried hard not to show his sorrow, so Jack thought best not to try and bring attention to it.

"Wow. It is soon for him. He has to lose him. So soon. He dies… less than a year from now." Boe went quiet, thinking about his lost lover. One of millions, but remembered fondly all the same. "I really did love him Doc."

"I know. He knows that Jack."

"No. He didn't. When he died, he said I wouldn't remember him. He said he was a blip in time. He actually thought that, Doctor. I was so stupid. I didn't show him. I didn't tell him how much I loved him." The Doctor thought back to Rose. He didn't tell her how he felt.

"I know the feeling." The Doctor said, voice cracking.

"But she'll always be there Doctor. You'll always love her. Even when you love someone else, you'll always love her."

"I know."

"The pain just helps you remember that."

"I don't want the pain. I want her." He could feel the telepathic head trying to calm him down. He didn't want any of it. He was bitter and upset and he just wanted his Rose back.

"She's alive, Doctor. I know you want to be with her, but she's with her family. And she is so, so alive." A stray tear fell from The Doctor's eye. She was happy. She had to be, didn't she? She had Mickey, and her parents. She even had a new sibling. She could live her life, full and without him. She didn't have to worry about being killed every other day. She was safe there.

The Doctor heard shouting outside the ward and turned to see a cat nun running in his direction yelling about a patient in the lobby causing a ruckus by hitting on one of the nuns. Of course, thought The Doctor, leave it to Jack. The Face of Boe sent a roar of laughter into The Doctor's head as he too realized who was causing all the trouble.

"Go on, then." The Face said to The Doctor. "Ought to get them home."

"You'll be alright? Alone?"

"I've got Novice. She'll keep me company. And Doctor?" The Doctor raised his eyebrow to prod him into continuing his sentence. "Don't be alone."

The Doctor turned only to grin at his only lifetime friend before running towards the lifts. He exited into the lobby only to see Ianto sitting ashamedly in the corner while Jack was being ushered out by a deeply embarrassed cat. The Doctor ran up to Jack with a stern look on his face. Jack saw him and his grin grew wider, if possible.

"You do realize these are nuns, right Jack?"

"No one can resist Captain Jack Harkness!" He said, rising up out of his wheelchair and immediately falling back down. The Doctor looked to Ianto for help, and the young man looked hopelessly at the Time Lord.

"They gave him a bit more painkillers, I think." The archivist explained to The Doctor. He rolled his eyes as he took the handles of Jack's wheelchair and lead him out the doors and into the TARDIS. The doors creaked shut behind Ianto, who stayed behind a coral column, trying to avoid the captain's drugged gaze.

By the time they had arrived in twenty-first century Cardiff, Jack had calmed down considerably. He was completely healed and the drugs were wearing off. Though not soon enough, thought Ianto, whom Jack had noticed hiding halfway through the trip. Ianto pushed Jack off of him and gently out of the TARDIS to the Plass, shutting the door behind him as he went to speak to The Doctor. He could just hear Jack's protests as the box shut behind him.

The Doctor looked up from the console that he was lovingly stroking and talking to as he heard Ianto approaching up the metal walkway. Ianto found it a bit strange, but didn't question it as he also had strange affection for his coffee machine, and that wasn't a time machine.

"Still here?" The Doctor asked, somewhat bewilderedly. From what he saw of Ianto, he quite liked him. But one had to watch someone who spent so much time shagging Jack Harkness.

"Yes, I just wanted to ask, about him. How?" He had been racking his brain since he left the ward as to how his dashing captain could end up a head in a jar.

"Don't know, actually. He's certainly never told me. Bit self-conscious about it, I think." The Doctor joked. Ianto smiled a little.

"He is very proud of his body, sir."

"Oh, don't 'sir' me." He said to the young man. Hardly even a man, The Doctor thought. He tried hard not to think about Ianto dying within the next year. He was just so young. Ianto caught his look.

"Doctor?" He began wearily. "Does he ever die? I won't tell him."

"Yes. The year five billion and fifty three. Only a few years after you'd been there. You got to see him in one of his last years. Surely made him happy." Ianto smiled a small amount. "He died saving the entire lower half of New New York. Millions of lives, including Martha Jones. I understand you've met her?" He nodded a bit. Of course he saved them. Who hadn't he saved? The man was brilliant.

Though he didn't sound like it much the way he was banging on the TARDIS doors. Ianto heaved out one of his heavy sighs and went to open the door. Jack stumbled in, not expecting the door to open. He hugged Ianto forcefully.

"I thought you were going to take him" Jack said breathlessly. The Doctor grinned.

"Though I'd love to really, he's brilliant; I think he can stay with you." Jack swung his arm around Ianto, possessively Ianto realized. That wasn't like him. Jack was pretty much fine with everything. They weren't really even in an exclusive relationship, though they both treated it as one. Jack began to steer Ianto out the door. Ianto only just managed to look back as he was shoved out of the box and kissed senseless.

"Painkillers not completely worn off then?" Ianto deadpanned after he had wrangled his way out of Jack's grip.

"Just happy to be back, is all." Jack added.

"You've gone for a day, and I was with you." Ianto pointed out.

"Shut up and enjoy it" Jack said, pulling him in for another kiss.


	4. Best Kept Secret

Ianto and Jack walked back in The Hub hand in hand, much to Ianto's delight and embarrassment. As they entered through the cogged door, the alarm sounded and all heads instantly turned to them. It was obvious that the team had been waiting for their return, somewhat anxiously. Gwen hopped up out of her chair and practically ran to Jack and Ianto, a large grin plastered on her face. Ianto tried to look like he was supporting the captain's weight instead of just holding his hand. Jack let go to hug Gwen and an approaching Tosh. Toshiko sent Ianto a knowing smile and glanced between the two. Ianto blushed and smirked in her direction, with a small amount of challenge in it, daring her to mention anything.

Meanwhile, Jack was absolutely beaming over his team. He always seemed to smile more after seeing his doctor, Ianto noticed. He felt a small tinge of jealousy, but pushed it away almost as soon as it came. Hadn't it just been proven to him that he loved Ianto? Well, not really. But he would. He looked over at Jack, who was currently being briefed on what had happened since they had left. Apparently they were gone for two days, even though for them it was far less. He rubbed his head. Time travel always gave him a headache.

Gwen eventually snapped Ianto out of his thoughts with a firm hug, and a kiss on the cheek. Ianto blushed in spite of himself, and then a bit deeper as he heard Jack chuckle next to him. He gave the captain a stern look before cracking a smile. It was a bit strange how free Ianto felt, himself. It was amazing, getting away from his constant fear and alertness to go and see the future.

Though what he saw there still weighed heavy on his heart. He hated to leave the older Jack behind. The Face of Boe, he heard The Doctor call him in passing. He wondered what that meant. Well, it was obvious what the first part meant. He just didn't know enough of the older man. If Jack had just taken a second to talk about himself, Ianto would drink in the knowledge like it was life. I was a bit pathetic how much he yearned for information on his enigmatic lover and boss.

Jack eventually got tired of Gwen and Tosh (Mostly Gwen) doting on him. He gave Ianto a quick kiss on the cheek and left for his office, leaving Tosh and Gwen to stare at him, eager for information. Information that Ianto wasn't sure he could give. Jack couldn't find out about his future, and Gwen wasn't known for keeping secrets. She wasn't known for letting things go, either.

"So, what was it like?" Gwen asked. She was dancing in place with excitement, like a small child during story time. Ianto sighed.

"I really can't be talking about it… spoilers and all that." Gwen quirked up an eyebrow at his choice of words but didn't let up in her quest for details.

"But really, Ianto, it's not like anything will happen if you tell me one little thing. How far did you go?"

"Five billion." He muttered dejectedly. Couldn't she just let things go?

"Really?!" Tosh interjected. "How advanced was their tech?" Great, now he had gotten Toshiko involved.

"I don't-"

"You were in a hospital, right? What were treatments like?" Owen called up from the med bay, pausing in inspecting a dead blowfish.

"I don't know! I wasn't paying attention to all that." Ianto said frustrated. They worked for Torchwood. Shouldn't they understand the concept of a paradox? Ianto wasn't even supposed to know what he now knew.

"Bet you were too busy looking at the Captain." Owen snarked. Ianto blushed deep red. It was true; he had been talking to Jack, if not the one they all knew.

"He was asleep" Ianto said, defensively. "It took a lot out of him."

"Makes it that much creepier that you were staring at him." Owen said back, half focusing on the blowfish.

"I was not staring at him." He really needed not get this blush under control. The girls were whispering and giggling at him. "I was talking to someone."

"And who was that?" Owen obviously didn't believe him. Ianto floundered for an answer that didn't incriminate him.

"Just…an old friend." He tried using the same excuse he gave Jack. It didn't work as well on the team. All three of them became confused and curious.

"An old friend? In the year five billion?" Tosh asked.

"Five billion and seventeen, actually. It's called New Earth. Isn't that something? I was in New New York." It was a little too obvious how much he was trying to change the subject.

"Really though, Ianto, you can tell us." Tosh said, using her fake-innocent voice.

"Really don't think I can though." Gwen heaved out a long sigh. She was used to getting her way by now. She just didn't understand why he couldn't tell her. How could they affect something that happens five billion years in the future? Especially if they knew not to affect it. She knew Ianto knew that, too. She just had to convince him.

"What if we promise not to tell anyone?" Gwen bargained. Ianto rolled his eyes.

"What? Are we in grade school now?" He shot at her. He was really not in the mood to be interrogated.

"With how stubborn you're being, I wouldn't doubt it." Gwen shot back. Tosh looked between them, noting the growing tension.

"I am not being stubborn! You're being stubborn."

"I know you are, but what am I? That's what you sound like right now. A child." Ianto stopped before he said what he was about to say. It was somewhere along the lines of 'No you are' and somehow he didn't think it would help his case. Ianto deflated.

"You can't tell Jack." He said quietly. Obviously there was no way out of this one. Gwen grinned, followed closely by Tosh. Even Owen stopped his work to listen in. "Promise." They all nodded vigorously. Sometimes he was worried about how desperate the team was for a little gossip. "I met someone there."

"What, did you cheat on him?" Owen said. Ianto glared in his direction.

"Do you want to hear this, or not?" He said pointedly. He was sick of Owen's comments on his and Jack's relationship. The doctor sobered up quickly though, and let Ianto continue.

"It was incredible. He was this giant head, and he was telepathic! I could feel him in my head." Everyone looked at him incredulously. He had gotten a little excited there. He had been wanting to talk with someone about this since he had spoken to him. He let out a breath and slowed down. He began talking again, just cutting off Owen, about to make a lewd remark.

"There was this… man. The Doctor said his name was The Face of Boe. And he was fantastic. There were these legends about him being the last of his kind and being billions of years old." There was a slight pause.

"Why were you two talking, then?" Gwen questioned. It wasn't as if this was uninteresting. It was just a bit… unspectacular. They had seen plenty in Torchwood, so why was a giant head so amazing to Ianto? He never seemed to be the 'wonder of the universe' kind of guy. He was usually unimpressed with everything, so why was he nearly crying over the thought of whatever that was.

Ianto clearly saw how little the rest of the team cared. He couldn't blame them. They didn't know that he was talking about their boss, and he didn't want to tell them. It was partially because of paradoxes, but really, it was special to him. Jack was only focused on talking to Ianto, not the rest of them.

God, he sounded like a child.

"Well sorry for wasting your time then." He said. "Coffee?"

Gwen looked like she was about to oppose Ianto stopping his story, but after considering how boring the first part was, and the fact that she hadn't had Ianto's coffee in two days, she readily agreed to him stopping. Tosh also looked like she was going to object, until Owen gave her a glare. He was more than happy to cut up his blowfish in silence, thank you.

Ianto moodily walked to his beloved coffee machine. That was something he missed on his adventure. He began in on Gwen's coffee, topped it off with sprinkles and delivered it to her. He then started on Owen's, though not without thought to decaf. Reluctantly he made his usually blend and passed it off to him. Tosh hardly even notice the dark chocolate flavored coffee slipping onto her desk. Ianto just manage to get her attention before she moved her arm and knocked it to the floor.

Finally, he made his way to begin the last coffee before his own. Jack's. His heart leapt a bit when he thought of him. That was embarrassing. Granted he was horribly in love with the immortal, but he was acting like it was a middle school crush. He was actually getting nervous about delivering his coffee. How many times had he gone to the captain's office for much less innocent objectives?

Anyway, he brewed Jack's coffee strong as he liked it. Ianto always thought it was much too strong to be considered non-toxic, but it was just perfect when he tasted it on his lips later. His heart jumped again and he was sure he had turned red. He was suddenly very grateful that the rest of the team had such one track minds.

He finished the cup and headed over to Jack's office, rushing slightly while trying not to look like he was. He knocked on the door and heard a grunt of acknowledgement from Jack, granting him entrance. Jack was hunched over paperwork, obviously just pretending to work on it for the sake of Ianto. The archivist set down the coffee and turned to leave the office before he made a fool of himself. He paused as Jack commented on the coffee set in front of him.

"What would I ever do without you, Ianto Jones?" Jack said in a joking tone.

Ianto didn't know what came over himself. The second he heard that he spun around and had Jack pinned to his desk. Jack yelped in surprise as Ianto kissed him. Hard.

Ianto only had enough concentration left to close the door before returning to his captain at the desk. As much as he was concerned he was going to make sure Jack remembered him until the day that he died.

* * *

Ok, so I have one chapter left that is set after Miracle Day. Should I post it as a fifth chapter, or as a separate story?

Thank You all so much for the support! Keep reviewing, and I'll hopefully have the fifth chapter (or sequel) out soon.


	5. You'll See Him Again

Ok so this is that last installment of Seeing You Again. There are a few spoilers as this is set after Miracle Day.

I feel like last time I accidentally portrayed Gwen too harsh. A lot of what she said probably came out as rude and with malice, but it really wasn't meant to sound that way. I hope this time around I showed her to be a bit more realistic.

Enjoy!

* * *

One of the things Gwen was worried about most during the Miracle wasn't how they were going to win. She had been with Torchwood long enough to know they would always win, whether she lived to see it or not. Captain Jack Harkness wouldn't rest until the bad guy was stopped, or until the day he died. Obviously the latter wasn't happening anytime soon. No, what Gwen was worried about was Jack leaving again after it was all done.

He had been gone for months after Ianto died. Even the rift was sealed. Everything Gwen knew was gone, and she really didn't think she could lose Jack again. It wasn't romance. Any thought she had of being with Jack died after her wedding. Though, nearly kissing a nostrovite did help to turn her off of the idea. She just couldn't lose what she had left of Torchwood.

So, when the Blessing was buried she expected the worst. She expected to tearfully beg Jack to stay, before he was beamed away by his wrist strap. For days she woke up and went to her spare bedroom, knowing he wouldn't be there. Every day he was there, sitting on the edge of the bed. Blue shirt, red braces, great coat and all. Still with a dashing lopsided smile. She could see it was darker than before, but it was still there. He was still there.

Gwen realized something she never thought would. She was uncomfortable with Jack in her house. She realized yet again how little she knew about the man, and now she had Anwen to worry about. It was frustrating. She knew he had a lot to hide, nearly three hundred years of horrors she could never know. But didn't he know how much she cared about him? That couldn't change just because of his past. She knew she attacked him about it before, but they had her daughter, and Rhys. It was the heat of the moment. She swore she had proven herself trustworthy since then.

She decided to talk to him, to ask him about his past. Even if it was only the bare minimum, she had to know. Gwen knew, of course, that he would be reluctant, but she had to try. So she did. One quiet day in the Welsh countryside where she was hiding all those months after Torchwood, they went for a walk. Slowly she began, wary of the immortal's temper.

"Jack, I know that you don't want to talk about this." She started in. Jack sighed. He didn't know what this conversation was going to be about, but if Gwen was anything to go by, he wasn't going to like it. Nevertheless Gwen continued. "But if you're going to stay with us, and I really do want you to, then we have to know more about you than what I do. I mean, I don't even know your real name Jack!"

"Does it matter? That's not who I am. I am who I am now." They were always so caught up with his past, couldn't they understand he had changed in this hundreds of years? Well, not they anymore, he supposed. Everyone was gone. Tosh, Owen, Esther, and... "Don't you think we have other things to worry about?"

"Like what, Jack? It's not like we have Torchwood to worry about."

"How long are you going to dwell on this?!" Jack's voice was rising. "However long until I get something! Anything! Please, I need something." He was just done. She was stubborn, and he was sick of it. He was sick of giving in, but he just didn't have the fight any more. Not since…

"Fine." He said quietly. "What do you want to know?" That threw Gwen off guard. That was really easy, considering. She was speechless. What did she want to know exactly?

"Well… Where are you from?" She awkwardly asked. She really didn't think this one through. It seemed to work well enough, however, as Jack began to get a look in his eye. It was a look he got whenever he thought about space. The wonder of it all.

"A place called the Boeshane Peninsula. Tiny little place."

"Where is that?" Gwen egged him on. She got him this far, she didn't want him to stop now.

"Oh, you never would have heard of it." He looked up at the sky, closed one eye and spun around slightly. He eventually found what he was looking for and pointed upwards. "There."

Wait a moment.

"You're an alien?!" Gwen asked incredulously. She knew the man was weird, but otherworldly? Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yes and no. I am human… well mostly. You knew I was from the future."

"Yeah, but I figured the future of Earth." She was reeling. He wasn't from Earth. This was definitely new. Jack chuckled.

"Nope, it was an Earth colony. Probably settled in the forty, oh, eighth century? One of the first places to take volunteers for the time agency." He smiled with the memory. "I, of course signed up right away." Gwen grinned

"Always ready to be the hero."

"I suppose. I think I just wanted to redeem myself after Grey. Boy, did I. To Boeshane, anyway. I ended up being their poster boy."

"I could see that." Gwen giggled. That probably was some root of that horrible ego of his.

"Yeah? S'pose I could go into it again? I bet Unit would take me." The captain joked. This was the Jack that Gwen missed. She just hadn't seen enough of it recently. Whenever she did, she could tell it was just a distraction. At least this time he hid it well.

"Didja have a fancy name, Rosie?" Gwen joked back.

"Why, of course I did. They called me the Face of Boe. Granted, nobody else in the agency knew about Boeshane. Too small." Gwen's smile was wiped off of her face as she hopelessly searched around her head. She had heard that before.

_The Face of Boe_. She definitely remembered something. Where had she heard that before? _Just…an old friend_. How could she have heard something that wouldn't even happen for three thousand years?_ There were these legends about him being the last of his kind and being billions of years old_. She could just hear it, but from where? Oh, right.

Jack hadn't realized Gwen wasn't listening until he saw that she was crying. He was just talking about the beaches on his old home. There were plenty of things on Boeshane to cry about. Beaches weren't one of them. And she wasn't just crying, she was sobbing.

"Gwen? You ok?" Jack was less concerned as he was wary. He expected either alien interference or another baby. Both of which he didn't want to deal with right now. He waited, and she looked like she was attempting to form a thought, but she just couldn't get anything out.

"The Face of Boe?" She finally choked out. Now he was really confused.

"Yes?" He was utterly lost.

Meanwhile, Gwen had many emotions crash into her. Jack was going to see Ianto again. He could tell how much it hurt him to be away from the young Welshman. He would have to wait billions of years, but he'd see him again.

Billions of years? She had always assumed that Jack would die sooner that. One day he would just run out. But that one day was supposed to be hundreds of years in the future. Thousands at most. Not billions.

The way she had spoken to Ianto. He was so excited because he saw Jack. She just assumed it was something stupid. He was trying to tell them about their beloved captain. Her broken captain. She wondered how broken he was then. What else did Ianto say about him? It was something weird, even when she wasn't paying attention to it._ He was this giant head, and he was telepathic! I could feel him in my head._ Ok, maybe it wasn't the same man. It just wasn't possible in that case.

But the way he had said it. After he had gone to Jack's office Owen started in on making fun of him. He said that he had some competition. That he was surprised if the "teaboy" wasn't in love with a giant futuristic head. It had to be him. Oh, god, it was Jack. Jack was a giant head in billions of years.

All the while as Gwen thought this, Jack was watching her. Every time her expression he got more and more confused. First she was hopeful, then bitter, sad, guilty, relieved, and finally shocked. He assumed shock was the last emotion in her arsenal, because she stayed on it for a while. He figured it was safe to talk to her again.

"Care to explain?" He started cautiously. He was surprised when she shook her head. Hypocrite. "And why not, may I ask?" She looked up at him and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I-ianto" She stuttered out. Jack visibly recoiled from the name that came from her still stung to hear his name. But why was she thinking of him now.

"What about I-…" He cleared his throat, and took a deep breath. It wouldn't do to let Gwen see him cry. "What about him?" He said. He tried as hard as he could to sound nonchalant as he possibly could.

"I just. I remembered something he had said." Gwen regained control of herself. She had to find a way to keep Jack off track of what she meant. Ianto had made her promise never to tell him. She assumed that he had never told him about his past, so she couldn't use that as an excuse. But maybe...

"The Doctor." She really hoped this worked. "I think The Doctor told him about it once. Cause he mentioned it. I just didn't know it was you"

"The Doctor? Why would he tell…him?" The captain was taken aback. It wasn't like The Doctor to talk about pasts, his or otherwise.

"I dunno." Gwen pretended to brush off the question. She really just wanted to shout at his face all that she had just found out. "Ianto was pretty upset that day. Maybe he wanted to cheer him up with an anecdote." She was just happy that she was right about The Doctor knowing about Jack's past.

It didn't escape Gwen's notice that Jack was on the verge of tears. She could tell he was trying horribly hard to look strong. She let out a deep sad sigh.

"I miss him, too. I'm so sorry, Jack." She gave him a hug, and to her surprise he melted into it, deeply needing the comfort.

"I don't want to go any longer without him. I can't do it anymore." It broke her heart.

"I know. I know. I'm so sorry." She couldn't think of anything else to say.

Years and years later, Jack was still suffering without him. He lost friends, family, his very own body and name, but nothing compared with the hole in his life left by Ianto Jones. And so after so long of being without him, it came as a shock to see him once more again. When he saw the young archivist helping his young self through the ward, he didn't know what to think. Could the universe be this cruel? He was hallucinating, he had to be. But then, what was The Doctor saying? He remembered this, didn't he? It was him. It was actually him. Oh, God. It was finally him.

"Ianto Jones."

* * *

Please Review (And show to your friends)

That's all folks.


End file.
